Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a roll-to-roll process, in particular, to a method for fabricating a flexible electric device.
Description of Related Art
Organic electro-luminescent devices having high quantum efficiency and low power consumption are widely utilized in display and illumination fields. Since organic electro-luminescent devices are advantaged in light-weight and nice color rendering, organic electro-luminescent devices are considered as a mainstream of next generation displays and illumination devices. Currently, fabrication cost of organic electro-luminescent devices cannot be reduced easily, and different roll-to-roll processes and apparatuses designed for mass production are proposed accordingly. However, the aforesaid roll-to-roll processes for fabricating organic electro-luminescence devices suffers serious alignment issue (i.e. mis-alignment between stacked layers of the fabricated organic electro-luminescence devices occurs) which causes low yield rate. Accordingly, solutions for resolving the alignment issue during the roll-to roll processes are required.